


There's always the First

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 12: Steve finally works up the nerve to ask Tony out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always the First

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Steve finds Tony where he usually does, under a car, with his music up WAY too loud and tools everywhere. Usually he'd have Jarvis turn the music down so that he could talk to Tony, but instead today he just sat down on the floor a few feet away and watched as the other man worked. It took Tony about ten minutes to notice he was even there, the clang of the wrench hitting the floor broke Steve out of his thoughts and he offered the startled man a small smile. The music turned down a few moments later as Tony finished crawling out from under the car.

"Shit Rogers announce yourself next time." Tony said wiping his hands off onto his pants.

"Didn't want to interrupt."

Tony hums at him and pulls a little tray on wheels towards him. He shimmys back under the car, foot tapping on the ground a little as he starts to work again. It doesn't take long for Tony to start asking Steve to hand him things. An hour later Steve finds himself covered in grease as well as he helps Tony re-install the air filtration system in the motor, Tony working from the bottom and Steve helping (where he can) from the top. Steve will only admit to dropping one screw down onto Tony's head, anything else and the other man is lying.

Tony slides back out from under the car once he's finished tightening everything into place and gives Steve a contemplative look. Steve only tilts his head to the side to better make eye contact.

"You're up to something." Tony says squinting his eyes.

Steve crosses his arms and leans a little against the tool chest behind him. "Am not."

"You sound like a child. Spit it out." Tony pushes up onto his feet and looks up a little at Steve. "Your ears are turning pink."

Which only makes Steve blush harder.

"I knew it."

Steve finally breaks eye contact, one hand falling down to play with the hem on his shirt. "I..um.."

"Rogers. Out with it." Tony turns slightly towards his workbench to grab at his table.

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" Steve is looking directly up at the ceiling now, his face bright red.

Tony carefully puts his tablet back down and turns back to Steve.

"One more time." Tony says carefully.

Steve groans a little but brings his eyes back to Tony. "Would you maybe want to go out...with me?"

Tony blinks, fingers tapping against his leg a little before he clears his throat. "Like...a date."

Steve nods, holding his breath. This went so much better in his head, he wants to run away and scream all at the same time.

Tony nods a little and then pats Steve on the arm. "Time and place big guy."

Steve lets out the breath he'd been holding. He doesn't mention the way Tony's shaking a little -his face a little red-, or the bats that have currently taken over his stomach.

\--

Steve is waiting in the entry way to the penthouse, exactly where Jarvis asked him to. Tony is fifteen minutes late, but Jarvis assures him that Tony is in fact getting ready. It takes another ten before Tony is walking out into the living room in just his pants and shoes holding up two shirts. 

"Which one." 

Steve blinks and then looks down at the purple Armani shirt and the blue dolce and gabbana one, and the fact he can identify the brands makes his head hurt a little.

"Over dressed." Steve replies with a smile.

Tony blinks at him. "I thought we were going on a date."

Steve chuckles a little. "Yes. My kind of date Tony. You'll have a chance for yours."

"You mean I haven't scared you away already? Jarvis make a note of that."

"Sir."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Jeans, tshirt. Grab a jacket."

Tony grumbles slightly but turns around to go change. He returns a few minutes later and holds his hands out. "Better?"

Steve rolls his eyes and motions with his head. "Lets go Stark."

Tony walks up next to him and ducks his head a little. "I am usually better at this."

"It's called nerves."

Tony opens is mouth to reply but closes it almost instantly. Steve tries not to smile too big at that.

\--

Steve takes them to the nearest lake, which may be cliche, but no one has ever NOT accused Steve of being old fashioned. That and he wants to get away from the city for a little while, take his time, and hopefully get Tony to unwind for a little. The smile Steve gets from Tony when he finally turns his bike off and turns to look at him tells him this was a fantastic idea.

"Did you rent a paddle boat and everything?" Tony's tone is teasing, but it makes Steve laugh.

"Careful, I might and make you do all the work."

Tony mocks like he's offended. They dismount the bike, and Steve leads them towards the gazebo. Little lights twinkled, wrapping around the tresses and up into the canopy. A small table sat in the middle, with a picnic basket on top of it. Tony ducked his head a little, bumping his shoulder into Steve's. 

"Not too much?"

Tony laughs. "I don't think I've ever had a 'normal' date. So, points are in your favor."

"Never?" Steve asks, looking shocked.

Tony gives him a look. "I have money Steve. That doesn't leave a lot of room for normal. Just gold diggers."

Steve looks away a little, chewing on his bottom lip.

Tony pulls at Steve's arm before he can start up the stairs. "I never tried to have normal either. I was always too busy trying to show off or get noticed. I flaunted a lot of things, and my money was one of them. So..."

"Better late than never right?" Steve asks a little shyly.

Tony nods with a smile. "Yes. Better late than never."

And it was.


End file.
